Ignite
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: Feeling almost entirely alone in the world, Sirius runs to the one place where he might not be shunned. And the Potters' response is much more than he could have ever expected.


The House Competition  
_Year: 5  
Prompt: "[Emotion] Hopeful"  
Category: Drabble  
Word count: approx 920_

* * *

**Ignite**

* * *

James glanced out of his window, eyeing the black, ominous clouds nervously. In his thirteen years, he had never been fond of thunderstorms. Then he heard it, untamed power reverberating and echoing across the darkening landscape. It seemed to shatter the air almost as if the very heavens might split apart. He shuddered. It was past midnight and yet he still could not sleep. After hours of twisting and turning in bed, he gazed outside and hoped vainly that the bloody explosions would end soon. Suddenly, something caught his eye. His eyes widened at the black figure in the dim lighting of the porch outside.

"What's Dad doing outside at this time?" James muttered, leaping off his chair and heading downstairs. When he flung the front door open, the sight which met him was rather bewildering. Not a man, but a boy stood there, soaked, holding a trunk which was a little too big for him.

"Padfoot?" James gasped. "Are you mad?" He didn't wait for Sirius to answerInstead, he grabbed the trunk in one hand and his drenched friend with the other, and he yanked them both inside.

Sirius shivered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go, I just couldn't stay - stay there any longer," Sirius blurted out in one breath. "So I ran - out there, didn't know where to go, this was the only-"

"Merlin's beard, breathe."

Now inside, with the light shining down on them, James could truly see Sirius. He looked more shaken and vulnerable than ever been before. Beneath the river of black hair sticking to his bruised cheeks, hislips were purple, his eyes were tired and worn out. "Mothe- that woman lost it again," Sirius muttered sheepishly. "It's alright, though."

"Alright!" James ejaculated. Worry struck him. He hoped vainly that the worst hadn't happened.

"Don't look at me like that," Sirius grumbled. "I don't need your pity. My beloved mother and brother couldn't care any less, nor should you."

James glared at him. "Don't you dare think like that, of course, I should, and I do-"

"Well, stop! I'll only drag you down, it isn't worth it."

Those words - those words truly flared up James' temper. "Do you even hear yourself, you sodding fool!"

They must have heard the ruckus going on below, for soon enough, both the other Potters rushed into the living room. "James, what are you doing awa- Sirius!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, breaking off mid-sentence in alarm. Her heart stopped at the trembling boy, not out of cold, but fear. "Sirius, are you alright? Mercy, you're dripping. Quit shouting James and help him get closer to the fire."

At the sound of the woman's voice, Sirius readily obeyed. She had always been more of a mother to him than his real one ever could be and the thought of disappointing Mrs. Potter was one he couldn't bear. Mrs. Potter fussed and fretted over his tattered state, told James to go fetch fresh clothes for him and ordered her husband to prepare the guest room immediately, which the ruffled man grudgingly did.

It took a good hour for the boys, usually inseparable, to make up. Mrs. Potter forced them to embrace each other, which they finally did. She couldn't help but feel a bit of amusement at the sight of their blazing cheeks.

But as she spoke afterward, her voice broke. "None of us are here to pity you, dear," The sincerity in her tone was impossible to miss. "But if … if you allow us, we could be the family you deserve."

Sirius swallowed, but he could not get rid of the lump that had lodged itself in his throat. So long he had felt hopeless, trapped. Hidden beneath the laughter were these mixed up feelings, feelings a mere thirteen-year-old should not have to think of, let alone endure.

He didn't know what to say, words couldn't possibly express how he felt that moment. Instead, he stared at the floor, unsure of what to feel. A warm hand laid itself on his shoulder. Sirius jerked his head up to see James, standing in front of him, biting his lip. "Padfoot.." He began solemnly. "Did - did they take away your smile before you left?"

Sirius' eyebrows flew up.

James shook his head gravely. "I'll ask Kreacher someday. Maybe he remembers how they lost their ability to laugh."

He had done it. Sirius snickered, "Glad I didn't, huh? Oh, how would you deal with me being 'serious' all my life."

James facepalmed. Turning to Mrs. Potter, who had been watching the scene unfold with twitching lips, he added dryly, "He's fine. The bloke's alright."

…

It had been decided between them that Sirius should stay with the Potters for a little longer, or permanently if it was what he wanted. But the decision was entirely up to him. A week later, the four of them were out for groceries, when an elderly woman behind the counter remarked, "Are they your boys? Mischievous ones, these two."

Sirius blushed. Before his flustered self could even begin to protest, Mr. Potter simply smiled and replied, "Yes, they are."

"Quite a handful, sometimes, but we love them," Mrs. Potter laughed. Not even for a moment did they think to answer differently.

Sirius felt a fire of hope ignite within him, like the shadow of something he had once lost return. It filled him. He felt … warm, complete, and for once, he didn't doubt it one bit.


End file.
